


Kissin' Around the Christmas Tree

by cpt_stvngrntrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It's really just fluff, all i know is nat has her long hair from endgame/bw trailer lol, idek if this is an au or not if im being honest, this was written very impulsively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_stvngrntrgrs/pseuds/cpt_stvngrntrgrs
Summary: “W-why is mommy kissing Santa Claus?”--for anon: "i saw mommy kissing santa claus au + Sarah kicking steve in the groin because she thought a stranger was trying to kiss her mommy + "Mommy, don't you love daddy anymore?" while crying + while in pain steve goes, "it's me, daddy”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Kissin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anon, this prompt was fun! Thanks for sending one and I hope you like it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone! I know I was gone for a loooong time but I'm semi-off hiatus and getting back into writing! So glad to be back :)

_ “Pssst” _

Silence.

_ “Pssst, James” _

A grunt, and then silence.

Sarah Rogers huffed out a breath, and, without warning, jabbed a finger right into her brother’s side to effectively wake him up.

“Sarah!!!” he hissed, sitting up abruptly and rubbing his side, where he can still feel the sting of her finger. Sarah giggled and James glared at her through his hazy, sleepy eyes.

“James, come on! It’s Christmas!!! Let’s go down before mommy and daddy wakes up!” she excitedly rushes out, her hand already tugging his. Despite being woken up harshly, James flashes his sister a smile. What can he say? He  _ absolutely _ adores his sister. With their two year age gap - James being 7 and Sarah just turning 5 - the two are very close, and the little girl has her brother (and her father) wrapped around her little finger.

“Okay, okay, just be quiet and step lightly. We don’t want to wake them up,” James instructed her as he climbed out of his bed, putting a finger over his lips for the dramatics of it. Sarah giggled softly and mirrored his action.

Sarah definitely is her mother’s daughter. She loves “secret missions” or sneaking up on people, and takes this job very seriously. She glanced out of his door to look out into the hallway before yanking James out to the direction of the stairs. They pause at the top and both slowly, quietly make their way down.

“Is that mom and dad?” James whispers, hearing voices coming from the end of the hallway, where the living room is at.

Sarah scrunched up her nose, annoyed that she didn’t wake up before her parents. She and James continued their silent trek to the living room, where they paused before entering because in front of them is their mom and Santa Claus, holding hands and facing the tree with their back to them.

“You have got to  _ stop _ spoiling her,” came out their mom’s stern voice. This made Sarah and James jolt, both rushing to stick by the wall to hide themselves. Their heads, however, would occasionally peak into the room.

Santa Claus laughs, and it sounds familiar, but it  _ shouldn’t _ be, because it’s Santa Claus. They haven’t exactly met before. Sarah frowns as she watches Santa put both of his hands on her mommy’s shoulders.

“Nat, it’s not me you should be scolding! You know full well that  _ at least _ half of her gifts came from Tony,” Santa tells her mom, his voice muffled by the white beard hanging from his face.

Their mother says something back but it was so soft that the two missed it, looking at each other questioningly to see if they heard what their mother said. James shrugged and looked back at the scene happening in front of them, eyes narrowed.

“Besides, she’s hardly the most spoiled girl in this house,” they heard Santa say as he moved his hands from her shoulders, to her sides, then settling on her hips.

“Oh?” was their mother’s response, her hands wrapping around Santa’s waist. Sarah and James exchanged a look of confusion. Why would their mother be hugging  _ Santa _ ?

“Mhm. Her mother has been very  _ naughty _ last night yet she still got her gift. I’m certain her mother is more spoiled than her,” Santa replies, making their mom laugh.

The meaning of the two’s words went completely over Sarah and James’ heads but what they understand, though, is the scene currently unfolding in front of them.

Their mommy is kissing Santa! Her hand went under his beard to pull him down and now she’s kissing his lips! Sarah felt her lower lip tremble and looked at James as if to ask what to do. James just looked back at her in horror, also not fully grasping what’s going on.

“W-why is mommy kissing Santa Clause?” she quietly asked him. 

James only shook his head. “I’m… I’m gonna go upstairs to tell daddy.” And with that, he was off, running up to his parents’ room. Sarah felt a tear fall and decided on what she has to do.

Attack Santa Claus.

Sarah ran into the living room and right between her mom and Santa. She heard her mom gasp behind her, and with all her forty-pound might, pushed Santa away and kicked him in the “no-touch zone” a couple of times, promptly sending him whimpering to the ground.

“Sarah!” her mother called out her name, kneeling down to grab a hold of her before she can do any more damage to Santa.

More tears fell as Sarah turned to her mom. “M-mommy…”

Natasha, despite being confused as to why Sarah lashed out at Steve while crying, crushed her daughter to her chest, softly asking her what’s wrong while running rubbing her back soothingly.

“I saw-”  _ hiccup _ “you kiss-”  _ hiccup _ “Santa! Mommy… do you… do you not love daddy anymore?”

Before Natasha got the chance to answer, James burst into the room, panting. “I CAN’T FIND DADDY ANYWHERE!!!!”

Groaning, Santa -- well, Steve -- propped himself up. “What are you guys talking about? I’m right here,” he coughed out, slowly pushing himself off the floor, clutching his groin in pain.

Sarah calmed herself down enough to take a look at Santa, erm, at her dad, as James yelled out, “No… you’re Santa!”

Natasha laughed and Steve rolled his eyes, taking the beard, spectacles, and hat off. The kids watched on in surprise as Santa transforms himself back to their dad right in front of their eyes. Steve looks at them back-and-forth before opening his arms and grinning at them.

“DADDY!!!!” The two of them scream, running into his arms and hugging him. “It is you!”

Natasha doesn’t move for a bit, watching the kids hug their father with a smile on her face. She took off the scrunchie holding her long, red hair up and stood up to approach Sarah, tying the little girl’s strawberry blonde hair up in a messy bun. Sarah turned to beam at her and raised her arms up, asking to be carried.

She obliges and the little girl wraps her arms around her neck. “Hey kids, mommy loves daddy very much and would not kiss anyone else but daddy, alright?” Natasha reassured.

The two children giggled and nodded, Sarah looking at her father bashfully. “I’m sorry for kicking you, daddy,” she said, pout and puppy eyes already in place.

Again, not having the power to even stay upset at his little girl, Steve breaks out into a full dashing smile (despite the throbbing pain still present in his groin, if he’s being honest), and moves over to pick her up from Natasha’s arms. Sarah laughs and hides her face in her dad’s neck.

Natasha pulls James close and places her hands on his shoulders as he looks around thoughtfully. “So,” he drawls out, “if Santa is actually dad, then does that mean Santa isn’t real?”


End file.
